Una vida más que no vale nada
by Lara Pond
Summary: Porque ser solo un Ciudadano del Capitolio tenía sus beneficios pero no te hacía alguien relevante a los ojos del que gobierna.


_**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games**_

**participa en el Foro El diente de león para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas"**

**Pedido por Eleanar**

·· ******_Personajes: OC_**

**_· Rated: el que guste el autor_**

**_· Género: drama_**

**_· Especificaciones: narrado desde el punto de vista de un ciudadano del Capitolio, me gustaría ver que este le diera seguimiento a alguno de los tributos que fueron seleccionados para los Juegos en el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, cuando los tributos eran seleccionados por votación de sus compañeros de distrito. Como es un punto de vista externo me encantaría ver las explicaciones que dan en el distrito de porqué eligieron a ese chico o chica en concreto y cómo reacciona el tributo, visto desde fuera, ante lo que le está sucediendo. El narrador puede estar dentro de los Juegos, como un estilista, patrocinador o escolta o puede ser un ente completamente externo que solo se entera de las cosas por lo que ve en la tele._**

**_· _****_Restricciones: no quiero POV del tributo, el narrador puede interactuar con él o ella en algún momento, pero no cederle la _****_narración._**

**_Espero que lo disfrutes leyendolo como yo lo disfruté escribiendolo._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Una vida más que no vale nada<span>_**

Como cada lunes se encontraba en la peluquería junto con otras señoras haciéndose el nuevo peinado cuando la hora de los juegos empiece, quería estar siempre radiante para el evento, porque hoy se trasmitiría en el nuevo edificio las elecciones como en todos los años, así que no podría ir desalineada.

Por ello quería pintarse de violeta oscuro, sus uñas de un rosa flúor, cara de color blanco, labial verde y por qué no, una ropa de colores extravagantes que solo la gente de esa ciudad se atrevería a usar, y como una más del Capitolio ella no podía ser la excepción, sino que sería aun peor que cualquiera.

Así se pasó la tarde charlando con sus amigas, esas otras señoras chismosas y bien arregladas, tal vez demasiado. Eran demasiado ruidosas, pero parecía ser algo normal porque mientras hablaban como Charlajos emocionados, nadie siquiera se inmutaba, hasta el estilista les seguía la conversación emocionado.

—Sí, espero que elijan a alguien tan bueno como debe ser, y no flacuchos demasiado jóvenes, porque esos son demasiado fáciles de terminar

—Es verdad, es aburrido cuando mueren el primer día—Dijo una de las mujeres sin importar cuán feo sonase, porque esa crueldad hacia los jóvenes de otros Distritos era heredad, y naturalizada por todos, así que no se inmutaban siquiera si decía algo así.

— A mi me guastaría que haya alguien nuevo, alguien interesante de todos los competidores que ya ganaron— Le dijo entonces la de pelo que comenzaba a verse Violeta oscuro con los químicos que tenía en ese momento chorreando por su nuca.

—Shhh, ya comienza—Dijo otra cuando el presidente apareció.

Así fue como comenzó todo.

* * *

><p>Solo una llama, una pequeña llama sintió encenderse en su pecho como si un puñetazo de adrenalina le golpease al cuerpo.<p>

Eso pasó cuando un tributo que parecía de edad avanzada apareció, por lo que sabía de él, era un adicto a la morfina y no se le veía como si fuera a ganar. Se notaba débil y apostaba que estaba enfermo de algo más y que por eso tenía esa adicción a esa sustancia.

Pero lejos de todo lo que pensó que pasaría se encontró apoyándolo.

El primer día casi tiene un paro cardíaco cuando uno de los competidores le arrojó algo a la cara, pero que por suerte el hombre estaba haciendo algo en una rama y se movió a un lado en ese momento y la daga se clavó de lleno en uno de los árboles de atrás. Eso provocó que él se diera vuelta.

El más joven fue entonces a enfrentarlo ya que su plan falló, pero también fue mala idea, porque el anciano estaba haciendo una trampa para conseguir comida en las afueras de esas ruinas, donde el bosque tenía animales, y eso causó que la jaula se cayera encima del chico.

El adicto se había asegurado que cualquiera que tocara la jaula muriese por el peso de esta, llenándola de rocas y cosas pesadas, por ello cuando impacto en el otro, le aplastó el tórax sin problema y luego de toser unas cuantas veces murió.

El pobre hombre no podía creerlo, no se sentía bien matar gente, menos luego de ya haber vivido eso antes, así que sintiéndose mal, hizo una tumba para el jovencito.

Eso le llegó al corazón a la ciudadana del Capitolio, fue entonces cuando se propuso ser su contribuyente y patrocinarlo.

Por ello cada vez que se cortaba siquiera le enviaba algo, cremas, vendas, agua, hasta comida le permitieron darle.

Así que feliz por ayudar lo hizo, le dio todo lo que necesitó…

Hasta cuando quedaba una niña ella le dio veneno en una botella para matarla….

Era la última que quedaba y la habían elegido por su agilidad y porque el ganador anterior del juego había muerto así que la población la tomó ya que era su hija y sucesora por ende.

A la mayoría los eligieron por sus habilidades.

Fuerza en el Distrito 1, el chico y la chica quedaron en shock, y querían morir.

Habilidad de supervivencia en el Distrito 2, ambos lloraron y abrazaron a todos los de su Distrito.

Caza, pesca, matar… Distritos 3, 4, 5, 6 y7, pero como todos ellos era casi profesionales en ello, sin importar edades, solo sonrieron con ego, otros miraron con seriedad a las cámaras, y algunos no más se mostraron asqueados.

Los demás eran historia, por alguna razón las cámaras no habían emitido nada de ellos, cosa que sorprendió a todos, Snow lo explicó como "culpa de los equipos" pero lo cierto es que algo malo había pasado allí, porque unos tributos que aparecieron después en las entrevistas no eran los mismos que fueron postulados…

Así es como llegamos a la niña y al Anciano.

Ambos solo miraron con tristeza a la pantalla donde sus caras salieron al ser elegidos…pero ahora estaban allí, desarmados o así lo creían, y solos.

No podían tener peor estado físico y mental, ambos agotados y hartos, por ello hicieron tregua sin importar lo que el Capitolio hiciera.

* * *

><p>La última noche de ese Juego pasó rápida, porque la niña había tenido sed y algo de hambre, por ello cuando el hombre dormía ella decidió tomar un poco de agua de esa extraña botella dorada que tenía siempre con él pero nunca abría siquiera.<p>

Se preguntó varias veces el por qué ya que pasaban hambre todo el tiempo, pero no le importó ahora.

Solo la abrió.

* * *

><p>Cuando descubrieron el buen equipo que eran fue cuando se aliaron, ambos cansados y habilidosos para todo, decidieron hacer un acuerdo.<p>

—No te haré nada si tu haces igual—Le dijo la niña con esa voz dulce que tienen los infantes menores a once, porque sí, era injusto esto, no tenía ni edad para estar allí pero por su padre ex tributo vencedor, le tocó estar. Además, sobrevivió por saber ocultarse y ser rápida, nadie la creía una amenaza a alguien tan pequeña y débil así que no tuvo que ni matar a nadie, entre ellos se mataron sin llegar hasta ella.

El anciano debió ver eso en ella, que le recordó a él mismo, nadie le prestaba atención, era viejo, débil y adicto, así que no parecía una amenaza, y la verdad no lo era, pero siempre que alguien se le acercaba por alguna razón corría una mala suerte, tenía algo en él que siempre hacia que pasase lo justo para que no muriese ni con ataques directos.

Así fue como formaron una corta amistad, basada en confianza y apoyo mutuo…

Debía admitir también que era porque la niña le recordaba a su nieta, fallecida por los juegos, porque él hizo algo que el Capitolio consideró malo para su imagen y así la mataron, y para la niña era igual, el se volvió el abuelo que al ser huérfana por perder a su padre y no tener a nadie más antes no conocía, por ello al verla muerta luego de ahogarse y toser sangre, solo lloró, lloró como ningún hombre de su edad había llorado, ni de hambre, ni de dolor, esto era peor.

—Que buen patrocinador que tiene ese hombre, todo un asesino a sangre fría—Comentó una mujer demasiado arreglada como un payaso al lado de ella, estaban viendo el final de los juegos y cómo se lo llevaban al hombre de la arena.

Ella no podía creerlo…había sido su culpa, ver eso le destrozo.

Y lo que comenzó como una chispa ahora era un incendió.

* * *

><p>Así fue cómo en un Distrito, años después, al enterarse de esa Chica famosa por el casi suicidio de amantes viajaría hacia ese lugar al que se mudó en secreto, ella se enfiló en frente.<p>

Al terminar de hablar ella, la anciana que era ahora, con el pelo blanco sin pintar y nada arreglada, levantó la mano…levantó la mano como había visto hacer en otros Distritos, como muestra de rebelión y disconformidad.

Sabía lo que le pasaría, sabía que sería esta vez ella la niña del Vasallaje en la última noche, pero poco o nada le importaba, ella lo había decidido, ella había hecho todo eso y ahora pagaría su Karma.

—Perdón…—Dijo para sí misma y para todos los que sufrían en esta tiranía, y así fue como una bala terminó con su vida, la de una anciana que su mayor pecado había sido nacer en medio de la crueldad como una de las privilegiadas del sistema…


End file.
